Uno Solo
by Nemue
Summary: [HHr] Escena perdida de OotF. Hermione...¿celosa? One-Shot. No sigue los mismos dialogos, y esta "ligeramente cambiada", más conserva lo que deseo expresar. Desafío del Foro LPF


**Uno Solo **

La noche caía cierto jueves sobre Hogwarts. Las llamas crepitaban y el fuego brindaba a su cuerpo calor, el cual había perdido gracias a las bajas temperaturas en el clima,. También influía el hecho de que su corazón se enfriara al ver brillaban los ojos verdes del chico al ver a cierta asiática.

Escribía con cierta melancolía sobre el sombrío pergamino. De cierta, pero extraña forma siempre terminaba contándole todo a ese trozo de papel, el cual siempre terminaba ciento carta, la cual siempre terminaba siendo enviada hasta Bulgaria, donde sabía que su amigo desde el año pasado la ayudaba a superar eso que siempre hacía que se le oprimiera el pecho.

Ahora lo menos que deseaba saber era la causa por la cual su mejor amigo llevaba 15 minutos de retraso. No era el echo de que lo encontraran, ya que el sabía escabullirse fácilmente de esos pequeños problemas, sino el hecho de que se haya quedado, por lo visto, con Cho era lo que más le dolía en el alma.

Más aun así tenía el complejo de siempre ayudarlo en su relación con ella, eso era masoquismo, pero en parte lo ayudaba de forma inconsciente, por que ella siempre hacía lo que tuviera en manos para hacer feliz al niño que sobrevivió.

_…Víktor, se que te he atormentado desde siempre con esto, pero siento que ya no puedo más. Con tan solo imaginar lo que diga el cuando llegue…cuando nos cuente lo que estuvo haciendo…no se si mi corazón sea capaz de soportar ese sufrimiento. Nunca pensé que este sentimiento pudiera ser tan duro, pero tan suave y reconfortante a la vez. Duro cuando veo el "amor" que le tiene a Cho, cuando se pierde en sus ojos, cuando nada existe cuando esta con ella, cuando tiembla de la emoción, al igual que de vergüenza cuando le habla…Y tan suave y reconfortante cuando le saco una sonrisa, cuando me habla, cuando esta cerca de mi, cuando me confía cosas que a nadie le confiaría…esas pequeñas cosas son las que hacen que mi corazón brinque de la emoción hasta la nube más alta y que caiga tan estrepitosamente y se estrelle, dejándolo tan roto que ni con su mirar lo repare, dejando cada vez más cicatrices en el…_

Dejo de escribir un momento y su pensamiento voló de nuevo.

Si le hubieran advertido que el amor podría llegar a dejarla así…un momento, ¿amor?...bueno, para que negarlo ahora, eso que sentía no era una simple atracción, era algo más profundo que la hacía temblar cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en el, que hiciera que le sudaran las manos con un simple _"Hola"_, que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas cada vez que el se daba la vuelta y no la veía, que hacía que su corazón reviviera en momentos y que volaran miles de mariposas en su estomago.

Siempre se dijo que ella no era de ese tipo de personas que pensaban que el amor era indispensable en la vida, al menos el amor de pareja o como lo llamaran, pensaba que su principal prioridad era terminar la escuela, realizar una carrera, y tener éxito en lo que se dedicara…pero al corazón no se le manda, y tomo la decisión de enamorarse justamente del chico al cual nunca iba a tener, que nunca se fijaría en ella más que en una buena amiga con la cual se puede confiar siempre.

A pesar de todos los intentos desesperados que tomo para no caer en las redes del amor, nunca obtuvo resultado, y ahora pagaba una alta tarifa por poner sus ojos en el ojiverde, en Harry.

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecías. ¡Rayos, como odiaba que eso pasara! Siempre que sus emociones salían a flor de piel pasaba eso. Cuando no sentía cerca de su amigo. Se sentía ridícula y patética al verse llorando por un estúpido sentimiento que residía en ella, el cual no podía o no quería hacer que se alejara de ella.

Sintió una mirada en ella, algunos cuadros la miraban fijamente, al igual que su otro mejor amigo.

"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Ron con cierta timidez. Él ya había visto con anterioridad cuando su amiga se perdía en sus pensamientos; siempre que pasaba eso la chica se mordía el labio e inclinaba la cabeza un poco, al parecer recordando algo, y luego, para terminar, sus ojos se humedecían y seguía con sus actividades, con cierto aire melancólico. Nunca se atrevió a preguntar, por no incomodar a su amiga, pero ya había pasado muchas veces ese suceso, y lo estaba empezando a preocupar.

La aludida dirigió la vista a Ron, mientras forzaba una sonrisa y respondía suavemente "Si, no te preocupes"

Ron la miro unos segundos más y, no muy convencido de esa respuesta, siguió con la tarea que estaba haciendo.

Diablos, ¿tan obvia podía llegar a ser?

_"Tranquila, Hermione. Debes controlarte ante semejantes situaciones, sino imagina que pasaría si de repente llegara Harry y tu…"_

Un respingo salió de su boca y dio un pequeño salto cuando oyó que los abruptos pasos de Harry se aproximaban a ella y a Ron. Echo un vistazo sobre su hombro y lo vio, con la mirada perdida, mientras se adentraba a la sala común.

Rápidamente se puso a escribir, tratando de reprimir que sus sentimientos saltaran en cualquier momento.

"¿Por qué haz tardado tanto?"- había preguntado a Ron cuando Harry había tomado asiento en la butaca al lado de Hermione.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con más fuerza, su pulso se acelero rápidamente dada a la cercanía del chico.

Levanto su vista, por ensima de su pluma, hacia Harry, haciendo que su rostro se viera totalmente relajado, cuando interiormente había un remolino de sentimientos en ella.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?"-dijo mientras trataba de adentrarse en el mar de ojos que tenía su amigo, tratando de leer lo que escondía. _"Si tan solo levantaras la vista hacia mí"_

Vio como este encogía los hombros y como sucesivamente Ron le hablaba

"¿Qué pasa?" "¿Te ha ocurrido algo?"

Hermione, viendo como su amigo se alejaba en su mar de pensamiento trato de sacarle algo.

"¿Es Cho? ¿Te ha abordado después de la reunión?" Sus peores temores empezaban a salir

Oyó como Ron empezó a reír por lo bajo, por lo cual le mando una mirada severa. Al instante este seso con su risa.

"¿Y…que quería?"

Las cejas de Hermione se arquearon más

"Pues…Pues…ella"

"¿Se han besado?"-pregunto la chica, yendo al grano.

Sus labios temblaron después de decir eso. Vio claramente lo que había pasado tan solo minutos antes de que llegara Harry a la torre de Gryffindor

"Bueno, ¿que?"-dijo Ron

Sus facciones se suavizaron un poco, dejando la ceja levantada, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

El chico solo asintió.

"¡Toma!"

Observo como el pelirrojo hacia un ademán de triunfo y volvía a carcajearse, revolcándose en el piso.

Lo observó con disgusto y siguió con su carta.

Ahora sí, oficialmente su corazón cayó en trozos, y esta vez no había nada que lo pudiera volver a su estado original. ¿Por qué Cho? ¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien más que esa, esa…? ¡Hay! Como le desagradaba esa mujer.

"¿Y que? ¿Cómo ha sido?"

"Eh…húmedo"

"¿Húmedo? ¿¡Que clase de respuesta es esa!?"

"Ella lloraba, ¿Qué querías que pasara? ¿Qué me sintiera como si me elevara al cielo?"

Hermione levanto la vista rápidamente y la dirigió hacia él.

_"¿No sintió nada? ¡No sintió nada!" _

Puso atención en la plática mientras seguía escribiendo

"¡Ah! ¿Tan malo eres para besar? ¿O acaso el sabor de tus labios no era tan dulce?"-dijo Ron con voz melosa y tras esto se hecho a reír

"No lo se, quizas si. Yo qu…"

"¡Claro que no!"

Sus amigos la voltearon a ver. La risa de Ron cesó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Eh…yo…je…ah…"

¡Diantres! Se había descubierto, uno de los secretos más profundos estaban casi a la vista de sus mejores amigos. De Harry. Y si lo descubría, ¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que…?

**Flash Back **

_"Y fue así como los gnomos tomaron la decisión de empezar las guerrillas para…" El reloj marcaba las 2:30 AM. Un ronquido estrenduoso se escucho por toda la sala común de Gryffindor. Volteó a la izquierda y vio como Ron tenía la cabeza echada para atrás con la boca completamente abierta. _

_Luego volteó a su derecha y lo vio. El joven de ojos verde esmeralda ponía todos sus esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro por todo el cansancio que habitaba en el. Tenía abierto en su regazo un libro de Historia de la magia. _

_Hermione suspiro. _

_"Duerme Harry, mañana continuamos" _

_"Per…o Hermione, mañana es el examen" Dijo mientras trataba de reprimir un bostezo _

_"No te preocupes, creo que fue todo por ahora. De todas formas no va a…valer tanto el examen, no necesitábamos estudiar…tanto" dijo Hermione mirando el piso. _

_Harry la miro detenidamente. _

_La abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_"Gracias por todo Hermione, de verdad, siempre te lo agradeceré" dicho esto acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione quedando boca arriba y quedándose totalmente dormido. _

_Hermione acaricio las mejillas del rostro de su "amigo". Se veía tan…hermoso, tan tranquilo, tan indefenso. Parecía un ángel al dormir. _

_"Si supieras todo lo que mueves en mi, Harry. Si supieras que soy tan idiota como para haberme enamorado. No me arrepiento pero, no creo que sea lo mejor, lo adecuado. Yo soy tu amiga y tu eres mi amigo" Sus dedos recorrieron los carnosos labios del joven que dormía sobre sus piernas ". M e pregunto como sabrán, exquisitos probablemente. Si tan solo" Acerco sus labios a los del oji-verde. Se detuvo a unos centímetros, pensando si lo que iba a hacer fuera lo más sensato _"Al diablo con eso Hermione, déjate llevar por lo que te dicta tu corazón"_ dijo una voz dentro de ella. Luego, sin titubear más, poso sus tersos labios sobre los de Harry. _

_Simple y sencillamente eran deliciosos, se sentía en el paraíso. ¿Cómo diantres sus labios podían ser tan empalagosos pero adictivos a la vez? Se separo de ellos tras transcurrir unos segundos. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras el recorrido de sus dedos continuaba por su rostro. _

_Y, para su sorpresa, una sonrisa también apareció en el rostro de Harry, mientras este se acurrucaba más a la castaña. _

_Nunca podría olvidar ese momento tan perfecto. _

**Fin Flash Back **

"Bueno…yo solo… ¿realmente quieres explicación?" dijo nerviosa mientras se ponía a escribir con más rapidez la carta. Los chicos siguieron con su plática.

"Bueno Harry, ya encontraste a tu chica, ¿no? ¿Tu media naranja?"

"No lo se Ron, creo que para lo único que Cho me quiere es para olvidar a Cedric, y eso me duele."

"Mmm, bueno, hay cientos de chicas en el colegio Harry"

Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón

"Que va, lo único que querrían es salir con el gran Harry Potter el niño que vivió, ninguna me querría por lo que soy"

"Claro que no" dijo Hermione rápidamente

"Claro que si Hermione, solo me buscan por la fama, solo me buscan para sobresalir entre las demás chicas"

"No todas son así, Harry. Bueno, note voy a mentir, el 90 hace eso, pero si hay chicas que realmente te quieren conocer y estar contigo. O a lo mejor ninguna es lo suficientemente buena para ti"

"¿Suficientemente buena?"Dijo Ron con el rostro de recelo

"Si, eso dije"

"Por el amor a Dios Hermione, con que tenga cara bonita es suficiente"

"Así que es solo por diversión"

"Por supuesto, nadie busca a alguien suficiente para uno"

"Que insensible eres Ron. ¿Qué no escuchaste nada de o que dijo Harry?"

"Aquí lo que reclamo es lo que mencionaste. A ver, mencióname, ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente buena para Harry? ¿TU? Por favor Hermione, el no necesita una cerebrito más."

Harry abrió los ojos y miro a su amigo con temor. Nunca debió haber herido los sentimientos de Hermione de tal manera, y menos enfrente de el.

Un dolor invadió todo el pecho de Hermione. Se sintió ofendida, humillada, menos, se sintió como un desecho.

Unas lágrimas afloraron en los ojos de Hermione

"Lo que Harry necesitaría sería alguien que lo escuchara que lo aconsejara, que se preocupe por él, que comparta los buenos y peores momentos con él, que este dispuesta a darlo todo por él, que lo quiera de corazón, que sea como una confidente para él. Que pueda hacer que sonría por las mínimas causas, que nunca lo abandone. Esa sería alguien suficiente, Ron" enrollo su carta y salió fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, hecha un mar de llantos.

Ese estu, como se atrevía a decirle algo así. Si de por si se sentía fatal por lo del beso, ahora ser humillada frente a Ron.

Un sollozo se escucho por todo el corredor. Se recargo en una pared.

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, le iluminaba la cara, la cual brillaba más de lo común por las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro.

"¡Hermione!" volteó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de su mejor amigo. En su mano traía el mapa del merodeador, mientras vigilaba a vista rápida que nadie se encontrara cerca.

Hermione bajo la mirada, no era capaz de sostener un contacto visual con Harry, no después de lo sucedido

_"¿Ahora como lo miro a los ojos…?"_

"Hermione, tu sabes que Ron…No le hagas caso, el estaba"

"No te preocupes Harry, estoy bien"

"No, no lo estas" Tomo a Hermione del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

La abrazó, como aquel día en la madrugada.

"Olvida lo que paso, por favor. No sabía lo que decía cuando te lo dijo"

"El lo sabe perfectamente. Tu no soportarías a otra rata de biblioteca rondándote todo el día."

"Si fuera como tu, claro que si"

"¿Perdón?" lo miro a los ojos

"Hermione, ahora me doy cuenta que no necesito a alguien más."

"¿Cho llena tu vacío?"

"No, no lo hace. No necesito a alguien más simple y sencillamente por que…ya te tengo a ti."

"¿Qué?" _"¿Estoy escuchando lo que estoy escuchando? ¿No estoy dormida?"_

"Yo necesito a alguien como la que describiste Hermione. Y a penas abrí los ojos y vi lo que tenía delante de mi todo este tiempo. A ti" Le dio un suave pero exquisito beso, a pesar de ser un inexperto, donde los 2 sintieron como encontraban el paraíso.

Duro uno cuantos segundos, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para que los dos se dieran cuenta que no había nadie más para ellos. Simple y sencillamente ellos eran uno solo.

**FIN **

_"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única"- _Jorge Luis Borges

Este fue escrito para los desafíos semanales para el foro LPF, y es dedicado para todos ellos que lo conforman xD.


End file.
